muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Herman Melville
Herman Melville (1819 – 1891) was an American novelist, short story writer, essayist and poet. His longest novel, Moby-Dick, won recognition in the 20th century as one of the chief literary masterpieces of both American and world literature. Other notable works include the short story "Bartleby, the Scrivener" and his final novel Billy Budd. References * Oscar the Grouch has a pet whale named Moby Richard in Sesame Street Episode 1266. * Commander Melville is a friendly whale who appears in the 1979 storybook Muppets at Sea. * Two whales named Molly and Melville appeared in episode 519 of The Muppet Show, singing "Friendship" with Kermit and Robin. * A poster for one of the musicals purportedly produced by Martin Price in The Muppets Take Manhattan is called "Ahab!" after the obsessive captain from Moby-Dick * Ed Grimley's pet goldfish Moby may be named in a reference to Moby-Dick. * In Elmo's World: Books, it is revealed that Dorothy's favorite book is Moby-Dick. * Professor Grover reads the opening line of Moby-Dick in a "libro" he uses in a Spanish Word of the Day sketch. * One of Gonzo's stock phrases in Muppets Party Cruise has him saying, "Go ahead, call me Ishmael." * Animal spoofed Melville's Moby-Dick (with a whale) in an installment of Animal Theatre on Muppets.com. * In the "Elmo the Musical" segment "Sea Captain the Musical," Elmo and his chicken crew sail the ocean, looking for the great, pink whale, Moby Pink. * Episode 4813 of Sesame Street briefly features a book about a whale entitled "Moby Jane," written by Hermia Melvilia. The book appears again in Episode 4911. Image:Song.friendship.jpg|Molly and Melville Image:Commandermelville.jpg|Commander Melville Martin Price posters.jpg|"Ahab!" poster Connections *F. Murray Abraham played Ishmael in Moby Dick (2000, BBC Radio) *Thomas Allen played Billy Budd in the opera version (stage and 1988 TV version) *Sean Barrett played Stubb in Moby Dick (1987, BBC Radio) *Richard Griffiths read Moby Dick (2001, BBC Radio serial) *Ethan Hawke played Starbuck in Moby Dick (2011, TV) *Ian Holm played the lawyer in Bartleby the Scrievener (2004, BBC Radio) *William Hurt played Captain Ahab in Moby Dick (2011, TV) *Gordon Jackson played a Young Actor/Ishmael in Moby Dick (1955, West End Stage) *Simon Jones played Captain Boomer in Moby Dick (2000, BBC Radio) *John McEnery played Bartleby in Bartleby (1970 film) *Paul Scofield played the accountant in Bartleby (1970 film) and Captain Vere in Billy Budd' (2000, BBC Radio) *William Shatner played the title character in "Billy Budd" on Encounter (1955, TV) *Bruce Spence played Elijah in Moby Dick (1998, TV) *Patrick Stewart played Captain Ahab in Moby Dick (1998, TV) *Peter Ustinov directed, co-wrote the screenplay, and played Captain Vere in Billy Budd (1962 film) *Fritz Weaver played Ahab in Moby Dick (2000, BBC Radio) *Hugh Webster played an Actor with a Newspaper/Stubb in Moby Dick (1962, Broadway) *Orson Welles played Captain Ahab in "Moby Dick" on The Mercury Summer Theater (1946, radio) adapted, directed and played the Actor-Manager/Captain Ahab/Father Mapple in Moby Dick (1955, West End stage and an unaired TV version) and Father Mapple in the 1956 film *Louis Zorich played a Middle-Aged Actor/Tashtego and understudied the carpenter and Flask in Moby Dick (1962, Broadway) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literature Category:Literary References